Ghostbusters
"Ghostbusters" 'by ''Ray Parker Jr. is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancers '''Classic In the Classic routine, they're basically, in order, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. Sweat The sweat dance is a girl who looks like a teenager, her hair is black and curly, she wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Background Classic The background looks like the night. Around is a lot of purple and white smoke, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There's a house outline from time to time. Stay Puft also appears during the routine. Sweat The background in the sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is one Gold Move for each of the coaches in the classic routine. Each of these gold moves are done one at a time, going from Peter to Slimer, and they're done during the whole line "I ain't afraid of no ghost, I hear it likes the girls, I ain't afraid of no ghost, yeah yeah yeah yeah!." P1: 'Dr. Peter Venkman shows off his gun. '''P2: '''Dr. Egon Spengler slowly swirls his gun around, and then slowly raises it up. '''P3: '''Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz steps up and quickly shoots his gun left and right. '''P4: '''Slimer points up and down. 'Sweat There is one Gold Move for the Sweat routine. In the sweat version, the girl does a quick hop and then the "GET UP!" signal with her hands during "Yeah yeah yeah yeah!". 'Mashup' There are two Gold Moves in the Mashup. 'Gold Move 1: '''Kneel on your right leg and make a circle with your right arm (Crazy Christmas). '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your hands on your knees and then shake your knees (Disturbia). GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P1) GhostbustersGM(P2).png|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P2) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P4) Ghostbusters Sweat GM1.PNG|Sweat: Only Gold Move Ghostbusters Mashup GM1.PNG|Mashup: Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) Ghostbusters Mashup GM2.PNG|Mashup: Gold Move 2 (Disturbia) Mashup There is a mash up for this song, which can be unlocked in February. Dancers (No Repeats): *'Ghostbusters (Sweat) '''(JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *The Power (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Move Your Feet(JD2) *Fine China (Both Versions) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Starships (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) Trivia *This gameplay appeared in the trailer for a very short amount of time. *The Slimer dancer's costume is actually colored blue and the glove is actually colored yellow so it won't blend with the green screen, then it's edited so the costume is colored green and the glove is colored purple. *This song is from the movie of the same name. *This is the first song to have one playable dancer that doesn't have any legs. (Oh No! has two, but they are both unplayable) *Along with a couple of songs, this song is one of the songs to have a dancer that is not colored white. *This is the first song to have characters from movies/television series as the dancers/the costumes, the second was Nitro Bot, the third is Prince Ali and the fourth is Let It Go. *The sweat dancer appears in a lot of mashups. *At some parts the dancers look like they're doing the Macarena dance. *This is the 2nd song to have fire/lightened line effects. 1st being is Die Young from Just Dance 4 /Just Dance 2014. *The Slimer avatar exists but doesn't appear in the game for availability. (Similar to players 1, 2, & 4 of Prince Ali) * In the background of Happy there is a woman that looks similar to the Sweat dancer. * If you play as Slimer on the Xbox 360/One or the PlayStation 4 (camera), you still have to move your legs like the other dancers to get perfects, even though Slimer doesn't have any legs. * The song reuses a move from Dynamite. Gallery ghostbustersjd2014.jpg ghostbusterssweat.jpg|Sweat Screenshot 2014-10-19-14-08-27-1.png ghostbusters.jpg|Ghostbusters GhostBuster Sweat.jpg|Ghostbusters (Sweat) ghostbustersp4.jpg|The slimer costume which acts as a blue screen Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Beta version.jpg|Beta version (darker Slimer). ghostbusters pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters File:Just Dance 2014 - Ghostbusters - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance 2014 - Ghostbusters (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-1 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Ghostbusters_(Buster_Version)_by_Ray_Parker_Jr._5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs from movies/television Category:80's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with unfair scoring Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014